1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soccer game apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a soccer game apparatus in which at least a character of a soccer ball is displayed on a television monitor screen so as to play a soccer game, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for such a kind of a conventional soccer game apparatus, there was a soccer game apparatus in which a television game machine onto which a game software is loaded is connected to a television monitor, and a soccer playing field is displayed on a monitor screen, controlling a movable character such as a player or the like on the screen by a controller operated by a game player.
In the prior art, however, the game player merely operated an operation key by hand, and did not actually kick a ball. Therefore, the player lacks a real sensation or feeling of playing a soccer game.